


【桃包/evanstan】一个“洋娃娃”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Babies, Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当小短文看看吧，见谅，感谢…一个关于宝宝克里斯和宝宝塞巴斯的，洋娃娃和小王子的梦幻初遇（并不）的，温馨又可爱的日常脑洞…
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 1





	【桃包/evanstan】一个“洋娃娃”的脑洞

一个克里斯桃和塞巴斯包的脑洞——

克里斯桃很小很小的时候，某一天，跟着妈妈和弟弟逛商场为妹妹挑选生日礼物。

克里斯桃的概念里，妹妹最喜欢的就是洋娃娃，那种很漂亮的眼睛大大睫毛长长的穿着花花绿绿蓬蓬裙的娃娃，于是克里斯桃就拉着妈妈和弟弟在洋娃娃区逛来逛去。

皮猴一样的克里斯桃在货架间窜着窜着就跟妈妈弟弟走丢了，急急忙忙寻找妈妈的克里斯桃在跑过某个货架的时候，看到了一个闪闪发光的洋娃娃。

那个洋娃娃穿着金丝镶边的天蓝色蓬蓬纱裙，一头中短发发尾打着卷，看起来很柔软的样子。

洋娃娃不知道为什么站在地上，还会动，当洋娃娃转过头的时候，小小的克里斯桃看得呆住了，那一定是他见过的最漂亮的洋娃娃。

碧绿的眼睛大大的像极了博物馆里看到的绿宝石，睫毛细细长长的上下扇动着，白白的皮肤看起来软软嫩嫩的，克里斯桃不自觉的就走了过去，一把掐住了洋娃娃肉嘟嘟的脸蛋儿，然后就把洋娃娃的眼泪掐出来了。

但是洋娃娃没哭出声，似乎很害怕的样子，克里斯桃有点手足无措，看着洋娃娃泪汪汪又瑟瑟发抖的样子，克里斯桃一个脑热就在洋娃娃脸上啵儿了一口。

* 克里斯桃：妈咪说女孩子哭了的话我亲一口就好了，妹妹哭的时候也是这样哒！

然后洋娃娃眼泪冒得更多了，而此时克里斯桃的妈妈带着弟弟正好找到了克里斯桃，妈妈看到克里斯桃面前的小女孩哭得稀里哗啦的，还以为克里斯桃欺负人小妹妹，就把克里斯桃训了一通。

这时洋娃娃才终于开口说话，洋娃娃说着一口软乎乎的语言，但他们谁都没听懂。

不知所措的埃文斯一家最后只好带着洋娃娃一起去了商场的保安室，待了好一会儿终于等来了洋娃娃的妈妈。

克里斯桃看到洋娃娃的妈妈那一刻，脑子里只有一个想法：

好大好漂亮的大洋娃娃啊……

总之后来两家人道了别，以后也再没遇到过，而克里斯桃一直惦记着洋娃娃，直到后来他成为了一名演员，直到他参演了某部超英电影，他终于又遇到了他的洋娃娃——塞巴斯包。

最后的最后，当然是洋娃娃和王子跳舞～跳呀跳呀～哎呀～不会跳舞的洋娃娃把王子的脚踩了～可喜可贺可喜可贺～


End file.
